Sur la route de mes rêves
by MissClaire29
Summary: Deux êtres perdus, qui n'aiment plus leur vie, décident de s'engager dans un road-trip à travers les États-Unis.


Voici un nouvel O.S que j'ai adoré écrire. Ça parle d'un road-trip, entre deux personnes perdues, qui veulent trouver un nouveau point d'ancrage.

Je voulais vous remercier de l'avoir attendu. Je voulais également remercier Nane (Nane2Bru) & Plume (MaPlumeMagique) d'avoir pris le temps de lire et relire. Cet OS est long, trèèèès long x)

A très bientôt,MissClaire29

* * *

**J'avais décidé de tout plaquer ****en ce quatorze septembre ensoleillé. Mon rêve avait été de partir, de faire un road trip à travers le pays, de rencontrer des gens différents à chaque arrêt, de dormir chez l'habitant. **

**Depuis gamine, ça avait été mon rêve. Et même si mes parents – qui avaient fait des concessions pour moi – avaient toujours cru en moi, avec des limites cependant, je m'étais jurée de le faire quand l'envie m'en prendrait, quand j'aurais l'argent pour. **

**Je m'étais levée, en ce quatorze septembre, bien plus tôt que d'habitude. **

**Ma colocataire, Alice, dormait encore à poings fermés, tout comme Jasper, son homme. Il n'était que cinq heures trente du matin, et j'étais déjà debout. Fourrant mes fringues dans mon sac de voyage, j'enfilais un débardeur Rolling Stones, un short en jean et ma paire de Converses, avant de laisser un petit message à mes colocs. Jasper m'avait encouragée dans mon idée, Alice était mitigée à l'idée de ne plus me voir, et je leur avais promis de leur envoyer une carte postale et de les appeler de chaque ville où je m'arrêterai. **

_Alice, Jasper,_

_Ce matin, je vous dis au revoir. Je pars. Ma __poussinette__, je n'oublie pas ma promesse. Je t'appellerai et t'enverrai des cartes postales. Jazz, prends soin de ma N'Alice (je sais qu'elle n'aime pas ce surnom, mais elle ne pourra plus me taper !). Prenez soin l'un de l'autre et réalisez votre rêve. On est toujours plus heureux quand on réalise ses rêves._

_Vous allez me manquer. _

_Votre Bella. _

**Ouvrant délicatement la porte d'entrée, je regardais une dernière fois l'appartement que je partageais depuis dix-huit mois avec mes deux colocs d'amour, en essayant de me rappeler tous les rires et cris qui avaient émané de cet appartement. Mon ancien appartement, devrais-je dire. **

**Montant dans ma vieille Comet à toit ouvrant, je démarrais rapidement, et sortit le plan que je m'étais fait. Un aller Seattle-New-York, mais pas encore de retour. **

**J'entamai la longue autoroute qui me mènerait peut-être quelque part. Le soleil commençait à percer alors que j'étais coincée dans les bouchons de la sortie de Seattle, ceux de sept heures du matin. Après plus d'un quart d'heure de ralentissements, les voitures avancèrent, et je pus enfin entamer mon road-trip en toute tranquillité, mon autoradio chantant une vieille chanson de Blondie, que je fredonnais sans faire attention. **

**Bizarrement, je ne regrettais pas mon choix. Mes parents m'ayant quasiment reniée de leur vie pourrie et misérable dans un bled pourri à une heure de Seattle, je m'étais ensuite raccrochée à Alice et Jasper, ma seconde famille. Ce n'aurait pas été mes parents qui m'auraient encouragée à faire ce road-trip. Alice avait d'abord cru que je fuyais la réalité, la vraie vie, en faisant ce road-trip, puis, je lui avais expliqué que j'avais toujours aimé voyager, et ne pouvant pas me payer un billet d'avion, j'investirais un jour dans un road-trip, comme dans les vieux films américains. **

**Après deux bonnes heures de route, la chaleur du soleil m'étouffait, le cuir des sièges commençait à coller mes cuisses, et j'ai envie de faire pipi. M'auto-fustigeant, je m'arrêtais à la première aire de repos afin de me soulager, me tartinait de crème solaire, et repartis sur la route. La radio continue à diffuser toute sorte de musique, de la country au rock, en passant par la variété américaine que les jeunes aiment. La musique avait toujours été, comme l'envie de voyager, le moteur essentiel de ma vie. Apercevant un panneau signalant une départementale, je décidais de la prendre, et de suivre les panneaux. **

**Le temps passait, et ce fut en entrant dans une petite bourgade que je me rendis compte qu'il était presque midi. Comme je n'avais pas faim, je continuais à rouler, observant la petite ville, et repartis dans les campagnes, débordantes de champs à perte de vue. **

**Il était trois heures de l'après-midi quand mon ventre décida de réclamer sa nourriture, et je m'arrêtais dans une station essence afin de faire le plein. Un jeune homme, assis dans une cabine, me regardait pomper son essence. Je partis le payer une fois la voiture pleine d'essence. Entrant dans la petite boutique où la radio diffuse John Cash, je pris de quoi manger, c'est-à-dire une salade sans viande, végétarienne incomprise que j'étais, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau fraîche et une pomme. **

**M'asseyant sur l'herbe chaude de la station, je mangeais en silence avant de partir faire pipi et de reprendre la route sous le soleil. Je roulais toute l'après-midi ensuite, et ne m'arrêtais que pour prendre un café sur la route, à l'entrée du petit patelin appelé Anaconda. Me soulageant par la même, la serveuse me conseilla de m'arrêter à Sheridan, dans le Wyoming, si je voulais dormir confortablement. Lorsque je repartis, le soleil commençait tout juste à tomber à l'horizon. La nuit n'était pas chaude, ce qui me força au final à m'arrêter. **

**La réceptionniste me donna une clef de chambre, après avoir payé, et me montra où était le gel douche et tout. Je n'avais pas encore envie de dormir, alors après m'être douchée, je ressortis et m'asseyais sur le capot de ma voiture, une cigarette dans la bouche. Je pris de grandes inspirations, respirant l'air frais de la nuit. Les étoiles étaient présentes, scintillantes. Un toussotement me tira de ma contemplation. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir ébène et à la peau mâte me sourit, et fuma sa clope seul. **

« Tu viens d'où ? **Me demanda t-il. **

« Seattle. Vous ?

« Detroit. Toi aussi tu fuis quelqu'un ou quelque chose ?

« Non. Moi je vais réaliser mon rêve. Tu fuis, toi ?

« Ouais. C'est quoi ton rêve ?

« Road-trip, cheveux dans le vent, tout ça, **souris-je.**

« Pas mal. Faut avoir le cran de le faire. Mais t'as l'air d'avoir ce cran là.

« Tu fuis quoi ou qui ? **Demandais-je.**

« Mon ancienne vie.

« T'as un endroit où tu veux aller ?

« Non. J'aviserai un jour, je pense.

« D'accord. Moi c'est Bella, au fait, **fis-je en tendant ma main.**

« Laurent, et content de faire ta connaissance, Bella, **sourit-il en me serrant la main. **

« De même.

**Je retournais vers l'entrée quand le bras de Laurent me crocheta, me serrant contre lui. Je fus alors rudement poussée vers l'arrière avant d'être plaquée contre le capot de ma voiture, me faisant gémir tandis que la bouche de Laurent frôla la mienne. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent, se découvrirent, et le baiser devint plus frénétique, plus pressé. Laurent me souleva, et j'accrochais mes jambes à sa taille. Je le sentis enlever son pantalon, et il me reposa un moment sur le sol pour que j'enlève ma culotte et mon haut. Je me remis comme précédemment, et Laurent prit un préservatif avant de me pénétrer, me faisant gémir. **

« Putain, Bella ! **Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées en fermant les yeux.**

**C'était tellement bon, tellement parfait, que j'avais envie que ça dure toute la nuit. Ses yeux étaient encore plus noirs qu'auparavant, signe qu'il était excité au maximum. Il allait et venait puissamment, me faisant crier et gémir à chaque fois qu'il allait au plus profond de moi. Entre nos cris, le claquement de ses cuisses contre les miennes, je m'en fichais totalement de réveiller l'hôtel entier. Le sexe m'avait manqué. Et là, je ne voulais plus que ça, tellement cet homme me faisait redécouvrir toutes les sensations que l'amour procurait. **

« Continue, par pitié… **Suppliais-je. **

« Je ne compte pas… M'arrêter en si… Bon chemin !

**Nous nous embrassâmes torridement, gémissant dans la bouche de l'autre. Je manquais de m'évanouir tellement je ressentais chaque aller et chaque retour de son sexe en moi. Il ne baissa pas sa cadence, et je gémis encore plus quand l'orgasme commença à me gagner de plein fouet, mon corps ne contrôlant plus rien du tout. **

« Oh mon Dieu ! **Réussis-je à dire.** Continue, continue… Aaaah ! Laurent… Oh par pitié…

« Viens pour moi Bella ! **M'ordonna t-il.**

**Mon dos se cambra, et je me sentis imploser en mille et un morceaux, déversant mon plaisir en un gémissement long et aigu. Laurent ne tarda pas à me rejoindre dans la bulle orgasmique, le sentant se vider en plusieurs fois dans le préservatif. Complètement éreintée, je ne pus rien faire tellement j'étais comblée, essoufflée mais heureuse. Je n'avais même pas les mots pour le remercier. **

**Nous rentrâmes dans ma chambre où nous fîmes encore l'amour, et avant que l'aube ne se lève, j'en fis de même, Laurent dormant toujours. Je descendis dans la salle de repas prendre mon petit-déjeuner, tout en écrivant une lettre à Alice et Jasper et retournais dans la chambre, où Laurent dormait encore. Laissant un petit message à son intention, je démarrais la Comet. **

**Sur la route de New-York, je croisais un homme faisant du stop, et m'arrêtais. Il était grand, fort, musclé. Il avait une allure de colosse, mais ressemblait plus à un nounours qu'un homme méchant. **

« Vous allez quelque part ? **Demandais-je.**

« J'aimerai aller à Odessa.

« Montez, **fis-je. **

**Le jeune homme monta dans ma Comet, où il déposa son baluchon. Il était militaire, à première vue, car son sac provenait de l'armée de terre. Il me sourit, et j'en fis de même, intrigué par cet homme. Avait-il déserté ? Voulait-il changer de vie ? Retrouver sa petite-amie ? Plein de questions fusèrent dans ma tête. **

« Vous y allez aussi ? **Me demanda t-il. **

« Je vais à New-York.

« Odessa n'est pas sur votre route.

« Ça me fera visiter le pays, ne vous inquiétez pas. Moi c'est Bella.

« Colonel Emmett McCarty.

« J'avais cru remarquer que vous étiez de l'armée de terre, en effet.

**Je redémarrais et reprit l'autoroute pour Odessa, soit plus de mille miles. La première heure fut calme, le silence de nos voix étant bercés par Johnny Cash. Puis, nos langues se délièrent, ou plutôt celle d'Emmett. **

« Tu viens d'où, mystérieuse Bella ?

« Seattle. Et toi ?

« La base de Malstrom, dans le Montana. Mon contrat s'est fini il y a cinq jours.

« Ça fait cinq jours que tu erres depuis le Montana ?

« On va dire ça comme ça.

« Tu vis à Odessa ?

« Oui. Ma femme et ma fille m'y attendent. Elles ne savent pas que j'ai terminé mon contrat. En fait, personne à part toi et moi le savent.

« Ce sera une surprise, alors. Moi je ne rentre pas chez moi. Je réalise mon rêve.

« Sur la route... C'est ça ton rêve. Tellement cliché, mais personne n'oserait le faire. Il faut beaucoup de courage, de ténacité pour pouvoir y arriver.

**Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ses dires, et n'ayant jamais eu la langue dans ma poche, je ne pus m'empêcher de réfuter. Ça faisait du bien de parler de choses banales comme la lecture, ou autres. Parler de choses qui ne sont pas des problèmes personnels. Parler et vivre comme si c'était la dernière heure. **

« Jack Kerouac l'a fait, **commentais-je.**

« La Beat Génération… Belle époque. Époque du jazz, de la drogue, de l'alcool et du sexe. Un rythme de vie de dingue. Tu m'étonnes qu'il est mort jeune…

« 47 ans, ce n'est pas si jeune. C'est une belle vie qu'il a mené. Les mouvements de mai 1968 en Europe, l'opposition à la guerre du Viêt Nam, ou encore Woodstock, c'était lui. C'était grâce à lui. Le monde a changé, évolué grâce à Jack Kerouac.

« Mouais. John Lennon a changé le monde. Pas Jack Kerouac, **fit Emmett avec une moue désapprobatrice. **

« John Lennon ?

« Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas la chanson ? Revolution ? Punaise, Bella. John Lennon, quoi ! Dis-moi au moins que tu connais ce mec !

« Espèce de neuneu. Evidemment que je connais John Lennon… Attends, tu me prends pour qui ? Pis, d'abord, ce n'est pas 'Revolution' qui a changé le monde, mais 'Imagine'. DUH ! Revois tes classiques, Colonel.

**Nous nous mîmes à rire, et nous parlâmes ainsi pendant des heures entières de nos goûts littéraires, musicaux, etc. Si bien que ce fut le ventre d'Emmett qui me fit penser à nous arrêter manger. Arrivant à Loveland, Emmett partit aux toilettes, et j'entrais dans le restaurant routier. La serveuse nous servit une fois que mon copilote fut revenu des WC. **

« Bon appétit, Bella, **me souhaita Emmett.**

« Merci, toi aussi. Et tu peux m'appeler Bells.

« Tu peux m'appeler Em.

« Génial, Em.

« C'est trop bon, ce repas. J'en reprendrais bien…

« Tu peux, si tu veux.

« Je ne vais pas te claquer tous tes sous.

« C'est pas 4,80$ qui vont me tuer. Serveuse ? Un autre plat pour mon ami du front.

**Emmett dévora sa deuxième assiette composée d'omelette, de bacon et de pain perdu en deux temps trois mouvements. Nous repartîmes après avoir bu un bon café. Nous avions encore plus de 500 miles de route, avant d'atteindre Odessa. **

« Comment s'appelle ta femme ? Et ta fille ? **Demandais-je à Emmett.**

« Ma femme s'appelle Rosalie, et ma fille, Liz. Elle a six ans.

« C'est joli.

« Et toi ? Petit-ami ? Mari ?

« Non… Rien. Je n'aime pas m'attacher.

« Je vois. Ça fait longtemps que tu prépares ce voyage ?

« Cinq ans. Mon père m'a toujours dit de faire ce que je voulais faire, de croire en mes rêves et de toujours les réaliser.

« Je suis assez de cet avis. Ton père est toujours vivant ?

« Non. Il est mort en service il y a un an et demi.

« Et ta mère ?

« Je… C'est compliqué.

Moi je ferme ma bouche quand c comme ça? Genre pas nouvelle, mais elle a raison, elle donne envie à Emmett d'en connaître plus sans le faire exprès.

« D'accord. Désolée pour ton père.

« T'en fais pas… J'ai accepté le deuil depuis longtemps.

« Où allons nous dormir, ce soir ?

« On ne sera sûrement pas à Odessa avant demain… Ou tard dans la nuit. Si le temps ce soir n'est pas trop couvert et qu'il n'y a pas trop de vent, nous pourrons dormir à la belle étoile. J'ai des sacs de couchage dans le coffre.

« D'accord.

**Nous parlâmes un peu plus de nos vies, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett me demande de m'arrêter pour aller aux toilettes, où j'allais aussi, pendant qu'il refaisait le plein. Après qu'Emmett ait fait quelques ravitaillements question nourriture, nous repartîmes sur la route d'Odessa. Les paysages entre Loveland et Odessa ne changeraient pas énormément, l'air serait toujours aussi irrespirable, comme chaque mois de septembre aux États-Unis. **

**L'autoradio crach****ait ****des chansons de Stevie Wonder, d'Elvis Presley, ou encore Aretha Franklin, et Emmett chantonn****ait**** certaines d'entre elles. Le temps passa si vite, que le soleil commença à céder sa place à la lune, laissant un dégradé rose orangé dans le ciel sans nuages. Au dernier moment, Emmett et moi décidâmes finalement de prendre une chambre à l'hôtel, le temps devenant trop frais pour dormir à l'extérieur. **

**Nous arrivâmes à Dalhart vers 21 heures, et ne tardâmes pas à tomber sur un hôtel assez joli de l'extérieur, appelé le « Rodeway Inn », où nous nous installâmes pour la nuit. Décidant de prendre une chambre commune, Emmett partit se doucher en premier, tandis que je cherchais une tenue décente pour aller à Odessa. **

« Je te présenterai Rosalie et Liz, si tu veux. Tu pourras rester autant que tu veux.

« Je ne voudrai pas déranger tes retrouvailles avec ta femme et ta fille…

« Tu crois qu'après m'avoir trimballé de Sheridan à Odessa, je ne te dois rien ? Bordel, Bella, j'aurais pu crever sur la route. Imagine j'aurais marché à pied tout ce temps, combien de temps j'aurais mis ? Alors tu vas venir avec moi à Odessa, rester au moins deux jours avec nous, et après, si tu veux repartir, tu repartiras. Mais je te dois au moins ça. Et tu ne réfutes pas où je te fous dans la douche toute habillée.

**Nous nous chamaillâmes un moment, avant que je n'aille me doucher. J'en profitais pour me faire belle, me lavant les cheveux, démêlant ma tignasse, et nettoyant chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Après cela, nous partîmes manger en ville, Emmett voulant absolument manger chez Pizza Hut. **

« Emmett ! On trouve des Pizza Hut partout dans le pays. On pourrait manger là, chez… La Pasadita.

« Dis-moi que tu as fait une autre langue qu'espagnol.

« Non, j'ai fais espagnol.

« Et ben, ma vieille, tu devais être nulle en espagnol, vu comment tu prononces le nom de ce restaurant. Heureusement que le gérant ou la gérante ne t'a pas entendue.

« Je n'ai juste pas pratiqué depuis longtemps. Ça remonte à loin, le lycée.

« Bah t'as jamais été bonne, hein.

« Oh ça va, monsieur je sais tout, **fis-je en le poussant. **

« Sinon t'es bonne, hein… Niveau physique.

« T'enflammes pas, Musclor. T'as une femme et une fille, tu ne peux pas.

**Nous mangeâmes mexicain, et Emmett mangea pour deux, voire plus. C'était un ogre, qui mangeait tout ce qu'il désirait jusqu'à plus faim. **

« Comment tu fais ?

« Pour ?

« Manger autant. Je n'arriverai même pas à finir mon plat.

« C'est pour nourrir tout ça, fit-il en montrant ses muscles.

« Ouais, mais quand même. Tu as si faim que ça ?

« Absolument.

**Nous finîmes de manger, et après cela, nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel. J'étais complètement crevée, et je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : dormir. Enfilant mon pyjama, ou plutôt un short avec un t-shirt, je me mis au lit, tandis qu'Emmett fumait sur le balcon. **

« Tu fumes ?

« Bah oui.

« Tu n'as pourtant pas fumé dans la voiture.

« Je ne voulais pas te gêner.

« Ça ne me gêne pas, vu que je fume aussi.

« Ah oui ? Tu n'es pas une fille si innocente que ça, alors.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une fille innocente. Ni prude. Ni chaste.

« Ouh. Ça, ça veut tout dire. Vie sexuelle ?

« Yup.

« Cuite ?

« Yup.

« Viens fumer avec moi, alors.

« J'suis à la dèche. J'ai plus de clopes.

« J'peux bien t'en filer une.

**Je me levais, et allais avec Emmett sur le balcon. Il vit que j'avais froid et me serra contre lui. Bizarrement, je sentis son érection sur mes fesses et cela me gêna. **

« Emmett…

« Quoi ?

« Tu as la trique.

« N'importe quoi.

« Je l'ai sentie.

« J'ai juste un gros calibre, Belli-Bells.

« Je sais quand un mec à la trique, gros calibre ou pas gros calibre.

« J'ai envie de sexe. Voilà. Contente ? **Grimaça Emmett, gêné de s'être fait attraper.**

« Tu rentres demain. Tu vas rattraper le temps perdu avec Rosalie.

« C'est plus… Compliqué que ça.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Emmett…

« Avant de partir au front, on s'était embrouillés. Méchamment. Et on était sur le point de se séparer. Je n'ai eu aucune réponse à mes lettres, je tombais sur répondeur à chaque coup de fil… Si je rentre, j'ai peur de tomber de haut, j'ai peur qu'elle ait refait sa vie. Ça fait quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas vue. Que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Liz. Ma fille va avoir sept ans demain. Et je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir rentrer chez moi, chez nous.

« Tu dois y aller, Emmett. Peut-être que ça te fera du mal, que tu t'attendras à quelque chose de mauvais, ou peut-être qu'elle t'attend sagement avec Liz. Je serais là, avec toi. Et je ne te quitterai pas. Quitte à ce que tu viennes avec moi sillonner les routes de notre beau pays.

**Emmett me serra contre lui, et embrassa mon front. Finissant ma cigarette, je rentrais dans la chambre, le froid me faisant trembloter. **

« Tu seras là ? Vraiment ?

« Oui. Autant que tu auras besoin de moi. Même si ça ne se finit pas comme tu l'aurais voulu… Tu auras tenté de sauver ton couple. Allez viens te coucher, nous avons six heures de route demain.

**Nous nous mîmes au lit, et je m'endormis contre Emmett, le froid semblant avoir saisi mon corps, et plus particulièrement mes muscles. Le réveil à huit heures du matin fut difficile, et même la douche et le petit-déjeuner ne me réveillèrent pas comme il l'aurait fallu. Le panneau indiquant Odessa apparaît au bout de deux heures de route. Il restait à tout casser 150 miles à tirer, et plus on s'en rapprochait, plus Emmett devenait… torturé. **

« Emmett… Qu'y a-t-il ?

**Mon copilote tourne la tête et me regarde de ses yeux bleus, et je décelai de suite une sorte d'inquiétude, mélangée à de la panique et de la peur. **

« Rien.

« Menteur.

« C'est juste que… Plus on s'approche, plus j'ai envie de faire demi-tour. Tu ne me quitteras pas, hein ?

« Jamais. Je te l'ai promis. Je resterai en dehors de chez toi, mais tu sauras que je suis là.

« Comment tu fais pour savoir quand ça ne va pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu es empathe !

« Pas à ce que je sache, **ris-je.**

**Les deux heures restantes furent difficiles pour Emmett, qui était de plus en plus stressé de revoir sa chère et tendre et sa fille. Il ne parlait pas, et quand j'essayai de blaguer, il ne riait pas. Cet homme à l'air d'être fort extérieurement, mais au final, à l'intérieur, c'en est rien. Il est totalement l'opposé de ce à quoi l'on peut s'attendre. **

« Ce sera la première sortie à gauche, **fit mon copilote, froid comme un iceberg. **

**Nous atterrîmes dans un quartier huppé d'Odessa, rempli de maisons de riches, de belles villas et de voitures de sport, toutes les unes pus grosses que les autres. Il me donna les directives tout le long, et je suivis. **

« Stop. Arrêtes-toi ! C'est là…

**Je pris immédiatement sa main, et il tourna le regard vers moi. Je n'eus rien besoin de dire sur le moment, pensant qu'un regard ferait tout. Mais je me trompais. **

« Je vais pas y arriver.

« Oh que si, Colonel Emmett McCarty ! Tu vas bouger ton cul musclé, tu vas prendre sur toi et assumer ton rôle de père de famille. Tu y vas, sinon je te botte les fesses ! C'est clair ? Reçu cinq sur cinq ? Sors de cette bagnole avant que ma main n'atterrisse sur ta gueule de nounours. Allez oust ! Tu tiens à ce que je te traîne là-bas moi-même ! SORS DE MA CAISSE, EMMETT !

**Emmett me sourit, et prit sa veste, avant de sortir de ma voiture. Il partit en direction de la porte d'entrée, et sonna. Avant que la femme ouvre, il regarda en ma direction. Ce que je supposais être Rosalie ouvra la porte, et resta fixer Emmett un moment, avant de le laisser entrer, sans un baiser ni une accolade. Ça avait l'air de mal commencer pour eux. J'attendis une heure, puis deux, et Emmett sortit enfin de la maison. Il arriva vers moi, je vis que ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. **

« Emmett… Qu'est ce qui…

« Elle a refait sa vie.

« Je suis désolée, Emmett.

« Je dois récupérer mes affaires…

« Tu as pu voir Liz ?

« Oui. Elle a tellement grandi…

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Du soutien physique, c'est bien aussi.

« D'accord. Allez viens Belli-Bells. Bouclons ça et partons loin.

**Je sortis de la Comet, enfilais mes lunettes de soleil, et suivis Emmett vers la maison. Une fois dedans, je croisais le regard glacial de Rosalie. **

« Bonjour, je suis…

« Bella. Je sais.

**Rosalie ne semblait pas enchantée de me voir ici, avec Emmett. Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds, et me regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux. **

« Contente de vous rencontrer. Emmett m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

« Ah.

« Maman ? **Fit une petite tête blonde.** C'est qui ?

« C'est la dame dont parlait le monsieur tout à l'heure.

« Papa.

« Oui.

« C'est elle qu'à ramené Papa à la maison ?

« Oui, Liz. Va finir tes devoirs, comme ça tu pourras aller dans la piscine.

« D'accord, maman.

**La petite Liz repartit dans la salle à manger en courant, et je restais seule avec Rosalie. Je ne savais pas quel thème aborder avec elle afin de briser la glace. **

« Vous avez une superbe petite fille. Elle vous ressemble beaucoup, **commentais-je.**

« Merci.

« Il voulait vous faire une surprise, vous savez. Arriver ici sans prévenir.

« Ouais… S'il avait prévenu, il n'aurait pas eu à venir jusqu'ici. Tant pis pour lui.

**Emmett redescendit au bon moment, et je pris deux de ses bagages. Il appela Liz et la petite sauta dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin. Rosalie ne sourit même pas à ce joli tableau père/fille, ce qui au contraire, m'attendrit. Emmett murmura des choses à Liz, et il la reposa au sol. **

« Je vais y aller ma princesse.

« Tu vas où ?

« Je sais pas. Mais si maman le permet, je viendrais te voir.

« Toutes les semaines ?

« Il faut que je vois ça avec maman, mon poussin. Promets-moi d'être gentille avec ta maman, de bien travailler à l'école et d'écouter Mike. Il fera le papa quand je ne suis pas là.

« D'accord, papa.

« Allez, je vais y aller. Sois sage, d'accord ?

« Oui papa. La dame elle va avec toi ? C'est ton amoureuse ?

« Elle vient avec moi, oui. Elle s'appelle Bella, et c'est mon amie.

« Je reverrais Bella ?

« Peut-être, oui.

« Cool.

« A bientôt, Liz. Rosalie.

« Je t'envoie les papiers dès que tu t'es posé quelque part. Quelque part de fixe. Pas dans un hôtel, d'accord ?

« Pas de soucis.

« Au revoir, Emmett.

« Salut, Rosalie.

**Nous quittâmes la maison, mîmes les affaires d'Emmett dans la voiture, et nous démarrâmes. Après être revenus sur l'autoroute, nous nous arrêtâmes sur une aire, où je pris Emmett contre moi. Il explosa en larmes dans mes bras, et quand la vague de larmes se calma enfin, après plus de vingt minutes non stop, il me regarda et sécha mes propres larmes. **

« Désolée. C'est juste que te voir dans cet état me fait du mal.

« Tu ne t'en doutais pas ?

« Non. Je croyais qu'elle t'aurait attendu.

« Je m'en doutais. J'ai préféré m'attendre au pire. Au moins, je n'ai pas été déçu.

« Pas été déçu ? Emmett ! Tu t'es vu ? T'as les yeux rouges, on dirait que tu fais une allergie.

« Je sais. Je vais aller me débarbouiller le visage et on repart.

**Une fois Emmett débarbouillé, nous remontâmes dans la Comet. Il fallait que je pose la question fatidique. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il allait répondre. Voudrait t-il rester avec moi ? Voudrait t-il que je le laisse dans une ville quelconque ? **

« Où va t-on ?

« Où tu veux.

« Ça ne m'avance pas.

« Tout ce que j'aimerai… C'est rester avec toi.

« Vraiment ?

« Évidemment, Belli-Bells.

« Tu me suis jusque New-York ?

« Pourquoi pas.

« C'est vrai ?

« Bah oui. Sinon je t'aurais dit non, chipie, **fit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. **

« Allons-y dans ce cas ! Quittons cette ville pourrie pleine de mauvais souvenirs et partons pour New-York, la ville de toutes les espérances. Ça te dit de faire toute la côte sud des Etats-Unis ?

« Ça fera durer le plaisir, c'est ça ?

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Je ne compte pas vous quitter de sitôt, Colonel. Quelles villes veux-tu visiter dans le sud ?

« Bâton-Rouge. Peut-être Miami… A voir si ma copilote est d'accord…

« A voir, en effet, **souris-je. **Allez en route, cow-boy.

**Nous avions à peu près cinq bonnes heures de route pour rallier Odessa à Austin, et nous décidâmes de nous arrêter en chemin pour nous alimenter, la ville de Brady nous semblant assez calme pour nous restaurer. Le 87 Café vers 17 heures semblait très peu agité, car il était rempli de routiers. Nous commandâmes, et Emily, la serveuse, nous emmena nos commandes, c'est-à-dire un steak légumes pour moi, et deux Royal Burger avec grande ration de frites pour Emmett. **

« Ch'est cro bon ! Tu devrais mancher plus gras des fois ! **Fit Emmett, un morceau de burger en bouche. **

« Mon steak et mes légumes, me conviennent tout à fait, colonel grosse bouffe !

« Han l'inchulte ! Que tu es mauvaiche quand tu t'y mets, Belli-Bells.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Emmett.

**Après le repas et un café, nous refîmes le plein et repartîmes sur la route. Emmett était comme lessivé, et il finit même par s'endormir alors que je roulais vers Austin. La nuit finit par arriver, et Emmett se réveilla, alors que je m'arrêtais faire pipi après trois heures de route sans m'arrêter. Quand je revins, il était en train de manger. **

« Bon appétit, **souris-je.**

« Merchi. T'en veux ?

« Non, merci.

« A quoi tu penses ? **Me demanda Emmett, s'arrêtant de manger pour me fixer.**

« Toi. Je m'inquiète.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

« Et bien bon courage pour m'enlever ça du crâne.

**Emmett sourit, et alluma la radio, chantant à tue-tête jusqu'à notre arrivée à Austin. L'air était chaud, et nous décidâmes de commander à manger à emporter. Nous mangeâmes sur le capot de la voiture, laissant le lecteur CD en route. **

« Est-ce que tu veux rentrer chez toi ? **Me demanda Emmett.**

« Personne ne m'y attend. Alors je n'en sais rien. Alice et Jasper vont me manquer, c'est sûr, mais… J'aime ta compagnie. J'ai moins peur sur la route, j'ai plus confiance…

« Bella, tu as été là pour moi, pour Rosalie, et je serai toujours là pour toi, je ne lâcherai pas prise. Nous sommes des aventuriers, des warriors de la route !

« T'es con, **ris-je.** Allez, je vais sortir les sacs de couchage.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment fatigué, **commenta Emmett.**

« Ouais moi non plus. Mais on a pas mal de route demain. J'avais l'intention de m'arrêter à Panama City, **fis-je en regardant ma carte du pays.**

« C'est à des douzaines d'heures de route… On pourrait s'arrêter à Bâton-Rouge, et repartir pour Panama après…

« Je ne comptais pas faire tout d'un trait, Em.

« Tu me rassures.

**Nous nous glissâmes dans les sacs de couchages, sur l'herbe, et regardâmes un peu les étoiles. Emmett resta silencieux un moment, avant de se tourner vers moi pour me regarder. **

« Comment tu as rencontré Alice et Jasper ? En fait, dis-moi tout sur toi. J'ai envie de te connaître. Te connaître vraiment, tu vois ?

« Euh… D'accord. Je suis la fille d'un chef de police et d'une institutrice. J'ai vécu de façon vagabonde, vivant dans plusieurs villes différentes, changeant d'école tout le temps... Comme tu le sais mon père est mort, ma mère est je ne sais où avec son nouveau mari… Toi ?

« Mon père est PDG d'une entreprise de courtage, ma mère est… morte quand j'étais gosse. C'était une accro à l'héroïne, au whisky… Mon père s'est remarié avec Sandy, une pétasse blonde de dix ans de moins que lui. J'ai un grand frère, Garrett, et une petite sœur, Johanna. Si j'ai fait l'armée, c'est parce que c'était un choix de mon père. Il gère la vie de son entourage, te disant ce que tu dois faire, ce que tu ne dois pas faire… Je n'ai pas eu le droit de dire non à son envie de me voir chef de l'armée. Au départ, je voulais être copilote, j'ai toujours aimé les avions, j'avais plein de maquettes dans ma piaule, j'adorais regarder Top Gun, parce que Tom Cruise est juste parfait dans ce film… Et mon père voulait que je réussisse ma vie comme il l'entendait, et pas comme moi je l'entendais. C'est quoi le métier que tu rêverais de faire ?

« Journaliste. Aller sur le terrain, faire le tour du monde… Connaître plein de choses, faire des rencontres… Mais ma mère voulait que je sois avocate…

« Moi j'étais très bon en sport, ce dont tu te doutes… Mais aussi en chimie. J'adorais tester plein de choses, quitte à faire exploser la salle de classe. J'écoutais rien des cours, je bidouillais toujours un truc par ci, un truc par là… J'ai réussi à faire exploser mon éprouvette, une fois. Simple erreur de dosage, et je me suis fait renvoyer de l'école pour tentative d'assassinat. Le prof était complètement barge, il croyait que j'avais voulu le tuer.

« Ah ouais, il était atteint, ton prof. Moi j'évitais les dissections, et les analyses de sang… Je tombe dans les pommes à chaque fois que je vois du sang…

« Comment tu as rencontré Alice ?

« Je ne peux pas le dire. Tu vas me charrier.

« Bah allez, Bells. Ne fais pas ta fiotte. Je ne vais pas te rire au nez, hein.

« Oh si…

« Dis-moi ou je te chatouille.

« Huh huh. Secret confidentiel !

« Tu l'auras voulu !

**Emmett sortit de son sac de couchage, et se mit sur moi, avant de dézipper mon sac et de me chatouiller. Quand il cessa enfin, j'avais les joues rouges, et le cœur battant la chamade. Soufflant un bon coup, Emmett s'approcha de moi, et déposa un baiser incongru sur mes lèvres, avant de les retirer vite fait. **

« Désolé, je…

« Em, je…

« Non, c'est bon, je vais aller pisser. J'arrive.

**Emmett se leva, et partit, tandis que je me tournais, dos à son sac de couchage. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, et je tentais de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas alerter mon copilote. Je n'étais qu'une idiote. Emmett ne pouvait pas. Je ne pouvais pas. **

« Bella ? **Fit la voix grave d'Emmett. **

**Je fis mine de dormir et je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'il ne se glisse dans son sac de couchage, attendant qu'il dorme pour se lever. Lorsque ce fut le cas, je partis me balader un peu, et m'assit sur l'herbe afin de réfléchir un peu. Emmett était très attirant, mais nous étions tous deux blessés. **

**Blessés des sentiments.**

**Emmett aimerait toujours Rosalie, c'était indéniable. **

**Moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais aimer quelqu'un. J'avais tellement souffert par le passé que faire confiance à quelqu'un, donner de l'amour à quelqu'un semblait être impossible. **

« Bella ? Bella ?

« Je suis là, **soufflais-je. **

« Ça ne va pas ?

« Si si. J'avais besoin d'air.

« Il faut qu'on parle.

« Je sais.

**Emmett s'assit à côté de moi, et je le regardais, les yeux embués de larmes. Il ne parla pas, me prenant juste dans ses bras. J'étais en sécurité, confiante… Je laissais mes larmes couler et laissais mon corps lâcher prise. **

« Bella, je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours. Tu as été là pour moi quand Rose m'a quittée. A mon tour. Laisse-moi t'aider.

« Il n'y a rien à faire. C'est moi, et rien que moi. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être à la hauteur pour ce monde merdique rempli de gens merdiques, de gens inconscients, de gens prêts à tout… Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui aie l'impression de clocher, dans ce foutu monde ? Pourquoi il a fallu que mon père meure, que ma mère se barre ? Pourquoi est ce que j'existe, alors que ma famille était désunie… Je n'ai jamais eu une vie normale. Jamais. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être une perle rare à vos yeux, alors qu'en fait, je ne suis rien. Je suis une fille trop banale, trop ceci trop cela, ou pas assez ceci, pas assez cela. C'est de sa faute… C'est à cause de lui que je suis brisée. Que je ne sais pas faire confiance. Que je ne sais pas aimer… J'ai mal. J'ai peur. Et j'en ai marre. Je suis épuisée moralement, Emmett. Te voir si heureux avec Liz, voir tes yeux briller quand tu regardes Rosalie… Jamais je ne connaîtrais ça. Tu mérites d'être heureux, Em. Alors je vais te laisser, je vais continuer ma route seule. Tu peux prendre la voiture, tu peux tout prendre. Je n'ai jamais rien eu, je n'aurais jamais rien. J'aurais du disparaître d'ici depuis longtemps. Je n'aurais pas dû te rencontrer… Je voudrais te dire merci. Merci de m'avoir suivie là dedans, mais je dois terminer. Je dois en finir, pour le bien de tous.

**Je me levais, et pris mes affaires, avant de rejoindre la route. Je marche, marche, marche, j'entends Emmett me crier dessus, me jurer de ne pas me laisser tomber. **

« Bella ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ! Tu ne mérites pas de faire ça ! BELLA !

**Emmett me crocheta par le bras, et me fit des yeux noirs. Il me ramena à la voiture, en colère. **

« Putain mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! T'es malade de me faire ça ? **S'énerva Emmett. **

« Laisses-moi, Em !

« Non, Bella ! NON ! On va faire la route ensemble ! Comme prévu ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Tu es la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée, alors non, je ne te laisserai pas partir ! C'est hors de question ! Alors tu montes dans la voiture, et on y va !

« C'est la nuit, on va pas rouler la nuit !

« Tais-toi et monte, poupée. Dors.

**Je montais dans la Comet, et restais silencieuse tout le long, mais je finis par m'endormir, épuisée. Lorsque je me réveillais, il faisait jour, et il faisait surtout chaud. Emmett roulait, ses doigts tapant le volant de ma Comet. Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit. **

« Bonjour princesse.

« Hey… Je… Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait si peur hier.

« C'est tout oublié, t'en fais pas.

« J'ai pas oublié. Je suis désolée…

« Tu as faim ?

« Assez, oui.

« On arrive à Bâton-Rouge, on va faire une petite pause, histoire de se restaurer, j'ai une faim d'ogre.

« Le fait de changer de conversation ne va pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir un bon moment.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je serais là à chaque moment où tu auras envie de craquer. Je serais le Colonel des larmes de mademoiselle Bella.

« Qu'est ce que tu peux être con, des fois ! **Ris-je.**

**Nous nous arrêtâmes à un café sur le bord de la route, et nous prîmes un petit-déjeuner de roi et de reine, tellement nous avions faim. Emmett s'esclaffait, car pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui mangeait le plus, mais moi. **

« Bouffeuse.

« Hm ?

« T'es pire que moi.

« M'en fous. J'ai faim.

**Emmett se mit à rire, et je finis mon plat, calée, et commandait un café. Après cela, nous partîmes faire un tour dans Bâton-Rouge, notamment pour laver nos vêtements. J'en profitais pour écrire une lettre à Alice et Jasper. **

_Alice, Jasper_

_Je profite d'une petite pause nettoyage de linge pour vous écrire. Actuellement je suis à Bâton-Rouge. J'ai rencontré un homme, qui venait de terminer son contrat, quand je dépassais Sheridan. Il s'appelle Emmett. Nous avons fait la route ensemble, jusqu'Odessa, où il aurait dû rester près de sa femme et de sa petite fille, mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Si nous faisons toute la route ensemble, peut-être que je vous le ferai rencontrer. _

_A part ça, je vais bien. La route est certes longue mais superbe. Je vois défiler des paysages différents, je rencontre des gens différents… C'est agréable, mais vous me manquez énormément. _

_J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, que vous faites les projets que vous aviez en tête, et que vous êtes en train de me faire devenir tata. _

_Avec tout plein de bisous, Bella. _

**Je partis à la poste, laissant Emmett surveiller le linge, et postais la lettre à mes amis. Quand je revins, Emmett transvasai les affaires dans le sèche-linge. **

« Tu ne m'as pas dit grand-chose sur Alice et Jasper.

« Alice, ma merveilleuse amie, est la fille la plus excitée et géniale. Elle est curieuse de tout, débrouillarde, très extravertie, trop sûrement. Elle est vendeuse dans une boutique de mode, en attendant que son rêve d'ouvrir sa propre boutique se réalise. Je l'ai rencontrée au lycée, alors que je n'étais rien. Mais ça, c'était avant Alice. J'étais introvertie, timide, limite muette. Elle m'a foncée dedans avec son plateau au self, et depuis on ne s'est jamais quittées.

« Quant à Jasper, Alice l'a rencontré au magasin de vêtements où elle travaille. Il était venu chercher un costume pour un meeting de psychologie. C'est Alice qui s'est occupée de lui. Quand il paya, elle lui a demandé franc-jeu son numéro. Il est psychologue, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas noté. Ils ont eu un premier rendez-vous, pour lequel Alice a mis exactement six heures à choisir sa tenue, à associer son maquillage à sa robe, et à se coiffer. Et après plein de rendez-vous, ils sont sortis ensemble et ça fait un an que ça dure. Ils espèrent bientôt se marier et avoir des petits monstres…

« Et toi ? Qu'espères-tu de la vie, Bella ?

**Je relevais la tête vers Emmett, et il me sourit. C'était une question à laquelle je n'avais jamais su répondre. Je ne savais même pas si je pouvais y répondre maintenant. **

« Est-ce que je suis obligée d'y répondre ?

« Ce serait préférable, mais si tu ne te sens pas prête, ne te force pas.

« Je… J'attends de trouver la personne qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis, et qui sera prêt à vivre une vie plus que normale avec moi. Je ne demande pas la lune, je pense.

« Au contraire. C'est très… humain de ta part de chercher le plus simple possible pour ta vie.

« Et toi ? Qu'attends-tu de la vie ?

« Je sais pas. Du temps, déjà. Après… La vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé, je suppose. Une femme, deux têtes blondes, et une belle maison dans la côte sud. J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre dans une grande maison face à la plage. Tu connais les Hamptons ? C'est à New-York.

« C'est joli, par là-bas.

« Tu aimerais y vivre ?

« Pourquoi pas.

« Viens y vivre avec moi.

« Emmett, t'es pas sérieux, là.

« Si. Tu ne veux pas ?

« Je sais pas. Je…

« J'aimerai… Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait voir si…

« Si on finirait ensemble ?

« Avoue que quand je t'ai embrassée, tu as ressenti un truc.

« Emmett…

« S'il te plaît.

« Tu embrasses très bien. Et après ? Est-ce que tu nous vois ensemble ?

« Pourquoi pas. Je sais qu'il nous faudra du temps, mais je me dis qu'on pourrait essayer. Ça ne mange pas de pain.

**Nous remontâmes dans la voiture, et nous allâmes faire un tour dans Bâton-Rouge, avant de repartir sur la route. Notre prochaine étape était Tampa, en Floride. J'avais repris le volant, et Emmett lisait un magazine. **

« Un magazine de meufs à poil ? Dans ma voiture ? Emmett !

« Bah quoi ? Tout mec a des besoins…

« Va ailleurs faire ça, hein…

« Je ne vais pas le faire devant toi, rassures-toi, **rit Emmett.** Avance, chef Swan, ou tu vas causer un bouchon.

**Nous nous chamaillâmes pendant la route jusque Tallahassee, où nous mangeâmes un bout avant de repartir pour Tampa. Emmett s'endormit pendant le trajet, et je continuai la route seule en tête à tête avec le soleil, lunettes sur le nez. Il marmonna pendant son sommeil le prénom de Rosalie, avant de commencer à s'agiter et se réveiller subitement dans un sursaut. **

« Em… Ça va ?

« C'est rien. Je… Désolé.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé.

**Emmett semblait totalement se refermer sur lui-même, suite à ce rêve – ou plutôt ce cauchemar – dont Rosalie faisait partie. Il se tut tout le reste de la route, et je n'osais pas lui parler, de peur de le froisser. **

**Arrivés à Tampa, nous cherchâmes un motel pour dormir, et je laissais Emmett aller se doucher avant moi. Je l'entendis pleurer sous la douche, et décidais d'entrer dans la pièce toute habillée. Rentrant dans la baignoire, encore habillée, je le pris contre moi et le regardais. **

« Arrête.

« Laisse-moi Bella.

« Non.

« Si.

« Ta gueule. T'as besoin de moi. T'as pas craché un seul mot depuis ton réveil. Et j'ai promis d'être là. Alors je suis là, sous la douche, toute habillée, trempée, pour toi, parce que tu en as besoin. Ça te dit une soirée alcoolisée ? Histoire de déconner un peu. On est jeune, et trop sérieux. Ce n'est pas tous les amis qui monteraient dans ta douche trempés et désireux de boire à en vomir qui feraient ça.

« Viens te doucher avec moi, **fit Emmett en enlevant mon t-shirt. **

« Emmett…

« T'es trempée, maintenant.

« Oui et bien je vais attendre que tu aies fini pour me doucher.

« On sait tous les deux qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Te doucher avec moi ne va pas te tuer, si ?

« Je n'ai pas dit ça.

« Alors viens ! **Continua t-il en déboutonnant mon jean.**

« Je sais me déshabiller toute seule, tu sais.

« Bon j'insiste pas, alors, **fit Emmett en sortant de la douche. **Tu veux quoi comme alcool ?

« De l'alcool fort. Tequila, gin, vodka. Tout ce que tu trouves.

« Ok chérie, j'reviens j'vais nous acheter ça.

« Pas de soucis !

**J'entendis la porte de la chambre se refermer, et je me douchais tranquillement. Alors que je finissais tranquillement de m'habiller, Emmett déboula dans la chambre, sacs en mains. On aurait dit un petit garçon qui venait d'avoir son jouet de Noël. **

« On va avant au bar ! S'te plaît, Belli-Bells ! Dis ouiiiiiiiii !

« T'as bu ?

« Nan, j'ai la pêche ! Trop la pêche ! On va se souler tout les deux, comme des grands, et après on baisera !

« Emmett, t'as bu ?

« Que dalle !

« Ramènes-toi ici ! Fais-moi sentir ton haleine !

**Emmett ressemblait trait pour trait à Alice, il sautait dans tous les sens, et semblait surexcité comme ma meilleure amie le jour des soldes. Il me souffla dessus, et je le regardai, mordant ma lèvre inférieure. **

« Vodka cerise ?

**Mon copilote hocha la tête un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et il me porta dans ses bras avant d'embrasser ma joue. Il prit son téléphone et mis de la musique puissante, et nous nous mîmes à danser. **

« Faut je m'habille bien si on veut aller au bar.

« Tu comptes choper du gars, ce soir ?

« Le seul que je compte choper, c'est toi quand tu seras trop cuit ! **Ris-je.**

« Oh je vais te faire crier ce soir, **fit Emmett en tapant mes fesses alors que je partis chercher une jolie tenue pour sortir. **

**Ben ça promets d'être chaud bouillant et chaud lapin**

**Une fois prêts, nous sortîmes de la chambre d'hôtel à la recherche d'un bar, et nous tombâmes sur le « O Brien's », un pub irlandais. Nous entrâmes dedans, et nous avions visiblement bien choisi le jour, puisque c'était soirée karaoké. **

« Avant, on boit ! **Clama Emmett.** Hein ?

« Je ne chante jamais quand je suis sobre, Emmett. Tu devrais savoir que je suis une grosse alcoolique.

« Tape-là, copine !

**Nous nous fîmes un high five, avant de commander un TGV* pour Emmett et un Cosmopolitan pour moi. Nous descendîmes nos verres en deux temps trois mouvements, avant d'en recommander. Nous passâmes plus de temps à boire qu'à chanter, et nous nous décidâmes enfin lorsque « Walk this way » retentit dans le pub. **

**Emmett et mois prîmes notre pied intégral durant la chanson, et nous enchainâmes sur Blondie et « One way or another ». Malheureusement, le bar ferma tôt, et nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel, zigzaguant sur les trottoirs de Tampa. Nous fîmes nos fous sur le trajet retour, et arrivés à l'hôtel, nous bûmes encore et encore. **

« T'as un jeu de cartes ?

« J'en sais rien, ris-je. Je n'en sais rien ! Tu veux être la dame de cœur ?

« Ouaiiiis ! Nan je veux jouer avec toi ! Un jeu à boire ! C'est trop drôle ! Allez, j'suis sûre que tu veux y jouer !

« On est déchirés, Em. On doit quitter la chambre dès 10 heures demain…

« On s'en tape, on boit ! Ah, regarde. T'avais un jeu avec toi, menteuuuuuuuse, **fit Emmett en pointant le paquet de cartes vers moi. **

**Nous jouâmes au jeu d'Emmett qui consistait à boire selon les cartes qu'on tire. Nous finîmes par arrêter le jeu, car Emmett se sentit mal après deux bouteilles de Vodka enfilées. **

« On va arrêter de jouer. Si je continue, je vais vomir.

« Alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

« J'ai ma petite idée en tête, Belli-Bells, **continua Emmett en attrapant ma taille et m'embrassant.**

**Nos lèvres dansaient sensuellement les unes contre les autres, et la sensation de nos lèvres se frôlant était tout à fait exquise. Emmett mordillait doucement ma lèvre inférieure, ce qui avait toujours eu le don de me faire gémir de plaisir. M'agrippant à sa tignasse, j'accrochais mes jambes à sa taille, et Emmett me déposa délicatement sur le lit, m'enlevant mon haut et mon soutien-gorge. **

**Il s'attaqua à ma peau brûlante, et la parsema de baisers avec ses lèvres douces comme l'abricot. Après ma peau, Emmett décida de s'attaquer à mes seins, que je trouvais bien trop petits pour être plaisants. Je mis à gémir fortement à cause de ses caresses à la fois tendre et signe de torture. Il quitta ma poitrine bien trop tôt, mais à la place il enleva ma jupe et mon boxer, les seuls habits qu'il restait sur mon corps laiteux. **

« Tu compte me laisser combien de temps dans cet état, Emmett ?

« Soit pas pressée, ma jolie. S'il y a bien une chose où j'excelle, c'est dans l'art de faire l'amour aux jeunes femmes.

**Ses yeux étaient noirs ébènes de désir. Je grognais avant de me rejeter à nouveau sur ses lèvres, fiévreuse et poisseuse de plaisir. Mes mains passèrent sous son t-shirt, caressant en même temps ces abdominaux, son torse et ses épaules, puis je lui enlevais ce bout de tissu qui nous séparait. Je m'attaquais aux boutons de son jean, et baissais son boxer. **

**J'embrassais son corps parfait, et Emmett passa ses mains sur mes cuisses, avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon centre, m'arrachant de petits gémissements sourds. Il me fit prendre mon pied comme jamais, et j'eus du mal à me contrôler pour éviter de crier. Ses doigts agiles rejoignirent sa bouche, et mes cris redoublèrent de volume, le suppliant de continuer. J'explosais sans prévenir, l'orgasme s'emparant de toute mon entité, me faisant convulser sous le plaisir qu'il m'avait donné, et je criais son nom sans ménagement. **

« Oh… Punaise. C'était trop bon…

« T'es prête pour le second round ?

« Laisse-moi reprendre… ma respiration. Fiouuuu. Je veux te rendre la pareille.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me le fasse. Je trouve ça… Animal.

« J'utiliserai juste mes mains, d'accord ?

**Il hocha la tête, et je me chargeai de son sexe prêt à exploser sous mes mains. Il était tendu au maximum et je m'occupais de sa turgescence, le faisant gémir et se tendre. Son regard, déjà bien noir, était encore plus noir sous le plaisir que je lui procurais. Il était debout, tandis que je lui faisais face, et d'un coup je descendis pour lécher le bout rougi par mes vas et vient. **

« Bells.

« Tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux. Laisse-moi le faire. S'il te plaît.

**Je mis une de mes mains sur ses fesses musclées, et le léchais avidement, avant de le prendre totalement en bouche. Le suçant, je l'entendis citer mon nom plusieurs fois. Il se tendit subitement, afin de déverser son liquide dans ma bouche, mais Emmett se retira, pour aller aux toilettes. Me relevant, je me mis dans le lit, et l'attendit. Lorsqu'il revint de la salle de bains, préservatif en main, il sauta sur moi, et m'embrassa fiévreusement avant de se glisser sous les draps avec moi. **

« Troisième round ?

« Je n'attends que ça, **fis-je avec un sourire malin.**

**Il s''empara furieusement de mes lèvres avant de laisser sa langue chatouiller la mienne. Mes mains crochetèrent ses cheveux courts, alors que son visage pivota afin d'approfondir notre baiser, toujours plus passionné et ardent. C'est alors que je me rendis compte d'une chose : j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse d'Emmett. Il s'enfonça en moi doucement, me provoquant de petits gémissements. **

**Il m'embrassa avant d'augmenter la cadence au fur et à mesure de ses allers et venues. J'avais chaud aux joues, mes cheveux étaient trempés de sueur, et mon corps commençait à se cambrer de plus en plus à l'assaut de ses coups en moi. Je me sentis venir dans un tourbillon d'émotions, le corps d'Emmett et le mien claquant l'un contre l'autre à chacune des vas et viens de mon partenaire en moi. J'hurlais mon orgasme lorsqu'il toucha mon point G pour la énième fois. Emmett vint directement après moi, mes parois ayant comprimé son sexe tendu par le plaisir. **

« Je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer.

« Tu veux un quatrième round, bébé ?

**Avant que je ne réponde, il avait déjà enfilé un nouveau préservatif et était entré en moi me faisant crier. Cette fois-ci Emmett ne me ménagea pas, ses coups étaient durs et rapides. **

- Emmett… Hm… Emmeeeett… Haaaan…

**L'orgasme précédent semblait toujours être présent, et ce fut encore plus prenant que la première fois. Je ne me retins pas de crier tout mon plaisir, et Emmett non plus. Mon copilote semblait s'être transformé en animal, me butant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profond, touchant à chaque fois mon point G. Mon souffle et celui d'Emmett devinrent frénétiques, et nous sûmes que nous n'allions pas tarder à venir. Il chercha mon clitoris de sa main, et me caressa, alors que je savourais le plaisir qu'Emmett me donnait, me faisant hurler son prénom. **

**Il me burina encore et encore alors que je me sentis partir dans les limbes de l'orgasme. Emmett me pinça la boule de nerfs, et j'hurlais littéralement son prénom, alors qu'il se déversait en même temps en moi, par de longs jets saccadés. Ce second orgasme nous foudroya comme jamais, et Emmett se laissa retomber sur moi, vidé d'énergie. Je m'endormis dans les bras d'Emmett, le remerciant de cette nuit d'enfer, et m'assoupit sans demander mon reste. **

**Le lendemain matin, Emmett me réveilla par des caresses dans le creux de mon dos, et je me tournais face à lui. Il était magnifique, torse-nu… Que dis-je. Emmett était complètement nu dans le lit, et je rougis. **

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ?

« On est tous les deux nus.

« Et alors ? Tu te rappelles de cette nuit, au moins ? **Me demanda Emmett, amusé.**

« Quelle question ? Tu avais peur que j'oublie ?

« Non non.

« C'était super Emmett, merci.

« On est ensemble, alors ?

« Non.

« Mais…

« Question idiote, réponse idiote, colonel.

« Quelle chipie ! **Fit Emmett en me chatouillant le ventre.**

« Nan, Emmett… Naaaaaaaaaaan ! Tu sais que… Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Arrête çaaaaaaaaa !

**Nous allâmes nous doucher à deux, avant de descendre les affaires dans la Comet et d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner à l'extérieur de la ville. Notre prochaine destination était Miami, ou nous décidâmes de rester un moment, afin de profiter de la chaleur de la Floride. **

« Tu as pris un maillot de bain, au moins ?

« Non.

« Je t'en achèterai un.

« T'es pas obligé.

« Shhh. J'ai envie. Alors laisses-moi.

« Très bien, Colonel. Tu m'achèteras un maillot.

« Et un deux pièces.

« Si tu y tiens. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop jaloux, parce qu'on va me mater.

« Je mettrais mon uniforme de colonel. Les gens auront peur.

« Tu auras chaud.

« Si ça peut tenir les mecs loin de toi…

« Remarque, si tu as ton uniforme… Les filles ne verront pas ton superbe corps.

« Ouh… C'est que mon bébé devient une tigresse, **rit Emmett.**

« Je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle. Le Colonel va enfiler son maillot, et va venir se baigner avec moi. Je te pisserai dessus pour faire savoir que tu fais partie de mon territoire.

« Je devrais aussi te pisser dessus, alors.

« C'est crade.

« C'est TOI qui est crade, **fit Emmett, mort de rire.**

« Tu ne fais que découvrir une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité, Colonel Je-fais-l-amour-comme-une-bête.

« Joli surnom, madame Je-raconte-des-trucs-salaces.

**Nous nous taquinâmes pendant les quatre heures qui nous séparaient de Miami, et Emmett était de plus en plus excité d'arriver sur place, il ne cessait de parler, encore et encore. J'étais sûre que si je le faisais rencontrer Alice, elle et lui deviendraient les meilleurs amis du monde. **

« Plus que 50 miles… On approche.

« On va à Miami Beach de suite !

« J'ai pas de maillot, crétin.

« Ça doit se trouver quelque part, bébé.

**Après cinquante miles, nous arrivâmes à Miami, et nous garâmes la voiture sur le parking de la plage, avant de partir à la recherche d'un magasin vendant des maillots de bain. Nous tombâmes sur un superbe maillot Longboard rose et noir deux pièces qui m'allait superbement bien. Allant me changer dans les cabines devant la plage, je rejoignis Emmett sur la plage. Il était déjà étendu sur le sable fin de la côte est, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux. **

« Petit plongeon, Colonel ?

« Avec plaisir, femme !

**Il me porta sur son épaule et me balança dans l'eau comme une bombe. Il me rattrapa et nous nous battîmes dans l'eau comme des gamins de cinq ans devant les surfeurs, avant de nous embrasser tendrement. **

« Hé, les amoureux, ça vous dit de venir avec nous ce soir ? On fait un barbecue ici même !

**Le regard d'Emmett s'illumina, et me regarda, avant de leur répondre. **

« Bien sûr, oui ! Moi c'est Emmett et voici ma chérie, Bella.

« Moi c'est James, et voici Vic, Riley et Jane. On se dit… 21 heures sur la plage ?

« Parfait ! Vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai une femme à faire couler ! **Rit Emmett, avant de me renverser dans l'eau. **

« Petit con ! Allez viens là. On est à Miami, amusons-nous ! **Fis-je en le coulant en lui sautant dessus. **

**Nous nous chamaillâmes longuement, avant de ressortir de l'eau. Appliquant de la crème solaire sur ma peau laiteuse, je me laissais cramer au soleil, et Emmett fit de même. Je dus m'assoupir, car j'entendis mon homme parler avec James, qui s'était installé avec sa tribu à côté de nous. **

« … J'étais Colonel dans l'armée. Et quand j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi, ma femme avait refait sa vie avec un autre gars.

« Moi j'étais Capitaine. Quelle base ? **Fit James.**

« Malstrom.

« Ah toi aussi ? J'ai quitté l'armée il y a deux mois et demi.

« Étrange qu'on ne se soit pas croisé… Mais content de faire votre connaissance, c'est cool de rencontrer des gens sur la route.

« Toi et ta copine, vous allez où ? **Demanda ce que je crus être Victoria.**

« New-York. J'aimerai aller vivre avec elle dans les Hamptons. Mais on vient juste de se mettre ensemble, alors…

« Tu la connais d'où ?

« Elle m'a récupéré à la sortie de Sheridan. Elle est partie de Seattle, et elle voulait aller à NY. Moi je voulais rentrer à Odessa, mais rien ne s'est passé comme je voulais.

« Au moins tu es heureux avec elle. Vic, tu peux aller nous chercher des bières ?

« Bien sûr, je reviens.

« A de suite, bébé.

**Je m'étirais, et m'asseyais. Emmett me regarda et me sourit, avant de m'embrasser. Je saluais Riley, James et Jane de la main, et enlevais mes lunettes. **

« Alors, Bella ? Qu'as-tu à nous raconter sur toi ?

« Je viens de Seattle pour aller à NY. Road-trip, et tout…

« Ah tu l'as fait de ton propre chef ?

« J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire.

**Tout d'un coup, Riley se leva, et Jane aussi, planches sous les bras. James se leva également et Emmett et moi nous regardâmes. **

« Hey les amoureux, ça vous dit d'aller surfer ?

« J'en ai jamais fait, **dis-je.**

« C'est l'occasion, jolie brune,** fit Riley avec un clin d'œil. **

« Je… ne voudrais pas casser ta planche, ou…

« Allez, cours de surf pour vous deux, les nordistes, et que ça saute, **rit James, alors qu'Emmett m'aidait à me relever. **

« Je tiens pas sur mes deux pieds, James. Vraiment.

« N'aie pas peur, je te rattraperai, **souffla Emmett dans mon oreille.** Pis ça ne doit pas être si dur que ça.

**Nous allâmes jusqu'à l'eau, et Emmett alla le premier avec James et Riley, tandis que Jane resta avec moi sur le bord de l'eau, ce qui nous permis de discuter un peu. **

« Riley est ton compagnon ?

« Oui, on est ensemble depuis nos dix-sept ans. J'étais venue ici pour les vacances, et Riley était mon prof. Quand j'y repense, il a été trèèèèès patient avec moi, parce que ce n'était pas donné d'avance. Une vraie madame pataude, **rit Jane. **

**Les garçons piquèrent une tête dans l'eau, et Emmett monta sur une des planches, puis il s'allongea dessus, Riley et James de chaque côté de mon petit-ami, qui se mangea quelques gamelles avant de rejoindre le sable. **

« A ton tour, baby.

« C'est dur ?

« Il y a autre chose qui est dur, là de suite, **me souffla t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. **

« Il va falloir attendre, pour ça.

« Grr.

« A toi, Bella ! Riley, tu peux rester avec Em sur la plage ? Jane va m'accompagner !

« Ouep !

**J'embrassais Emmett et plongeais dans l'eau tiède de Miami. Je fis comme mes deux amis me dirent de faire, et je me mis debout sur la planche. **

« Dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de vagues, à cette heure, parce que je suis sûre que tu aurais géré, Bella, **clama James.**

« Ouais, pour une fois, ma malchance s'est planquée dans un trou très profond.

**Nous retournâmes sur la plage, où un feu de camp avait été allumé. Victoria était revenue avec une glacière pleine de bières et avec des paquets de chamallows. Emmett et moi allâmes nous changer, l'air devenant légèrement frais, et nous prîmes une cabine pour deux. **

« Hm… J'ai envie de faire de ces choses… **Fit Emmett en me serrant contre lui, son érection touchant mon bas-ventre. **

« On a du monde qui nous attend.

« Ils peuvent attendre cinq minutes, non ?

« Hm… Je suppose, oui.

**Nous nous embrassâmes fiévreusement, et les mains d'Emmett se posèrent sur mon corps légèrement bronzé. Mon corps semblait irradier sous ses caresses. Impatiente et désireuse de le sentir en moi, il dut ressentir mon envie, car Emmett commença à se frotter contre mes fesses. Mon homme ****entra**** en moi ****avec**** délicatesse, ses coups de rein étant lents et langoureux. Nos mouvements se ****suivirent****, et Emmett finit par augmenter la cadence de ses coups de hanches. Je ****sentis**** le plaisir monter encore et encore alors que ses coups se ****faisaient**** plus brutaux et profonds. Frissonnant, l'orgasme me ****pulvérisa**** de l'intérieur, et Emmett jouit à son tour, ses mains enserrant ma taille, et ses lèvres frôlant les miennes d'un avide et tendre baiser. **

- On devrait y aller…

**Je sentis Emmett me quitter, et nous nous rhabillâmes, avant de rejoindre James, Riley, Jane et Victoria, qui avaient tous une bouteille dans les mains. Nous asseyant sur le rondin de bois vide, nous prîmes une bière chacun. James leva sa bouteille haute dans le ciel, pour trinquer. **

- A l'amour, la route et la vie de vagabonds ! Parce qu'on est tous des vagabonds qui ont déserté une vie qui ne nous plaisait pas.

**Nous fîmes tinter les bouteilles, et j'embrassais Emmett, devant les sifflements de James et Riley. **

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps avec Victoria ? **Fis-je à James.**

- Depuis le lycée. On était ensemble en cours de littérature. Victoria avait une culture générale de dingue, elle connaissait tout sur le bout des doigts. Et puis un jour, j'ai osé lui demander des précisions sur un texte qu'on avait à étudier, et on a commencé comme ça.

- Et il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui le jour de la remise des diplômes, car on avait décidé d'aller dans la même université… Mes 'parents' n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord que j'aille à l'université d'Indiana, mais bon… Et deux semaines après les diplômes, je me suis enfuie avec James, et on ne s'est plus jamais quitté.

- Ils savent où tu es ? Où vous êtes ? **Demandais-je. **

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais cinq ans, **confia James.** Mais Victoria n'a jamais recontacté les siens. Elle voit sa grande sœur de temps à autre, quand elle va vers Jacksonville. Ma sœur est heureuse pour moi, mais je ne regrette pas mon choix.

- Vous faites un beau couple.

- Merci, Bella.

- Et si on chantait ? J'ai ramené ma guitare, **proposa Riley.**

- Tu grattes ? C'est chouette ça. Je gratte un peu, aussi, **commentais-je.**

- Ah c'est cool ça. Tu voudras essayer ?

- Non, mais c'est gentil de demander… J'ai quelques bases mais pas de quoi faire une chanson entière.

- Je vois. J'espère que vous ne repartez pas demain matin, parce que j'aimerai mieux apprendre à vous connaître.

- Euh… Em ? Tu aimerais rester un peu sur Miami, ou… **Demandais-je à mon copilote. **

- Si ça ne dérange pas…

- Tu rigoles, ou quoi ? Attends, mec, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que vous restiez ici un moment ! **Rit James, qui fit un check avec Emmett. **

**Riley sortit sa guitare, et accorda les cordes. **

- Ça vous dit un peu de Green Day ? Je sais jouer « Holiday »…

- Carrément, j'adore cette chanson ! **Fit Emmett, soudainement excité.**

- Alors vous chantez avec moi !

_Hear the sound of the falling rain_

_Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)_

_The shame_

_The ones who died without a name_

_Hear the dogs howling out of key_

_To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)_

_And bleed, the company lost the war today_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_On holiday_

**Nous chantâmes tous en cœur avec Riley au son de Green Day, puis de Foster The People, en passant Bruno Mars et sa « Lazy Song » ou encore Maroon 5, John Lennon, Gorillaz et Train. **

**La nuit était tombée, et nous chantions, dansons, buvions au rythme des chansons acoustiques que Riley composait. Lovée contre Emmett, nous chantions « Soul Sister », avant de manger quelques chamallows grillés. **

**Vers six heures, après avoir joué, dansé, chanté, bu et mangé, James, Emmett et Riley partirent se coucher complètement éméchés. Miami Beach était déserte, et pourtant, le jour n'allait pas tarder à percer, et les premiers surfeurs allaient arriver, mais pour le moment, tout est encore désert, et les vagues bercent vos discussions. Tout y passe, de l'enfance aux années lycée, nos conneries nos amours… Tout. **

« Ma mère est institutrice dans une école primaire. Elle a toujours espéré que je fasse la même chose qu'elle. Mon père est mort pendant un de ses services, il était chef de la police. Mais mes parents se sont séparés quand j'avais un an. Ils ont eu le temps de s'aimer, se marier et de faire un enfant. Elle avait trouvé Forks trop gris, trop pluvieux, elle avait trouvé que mon père faisait passer son travail avant. Mais mon père refusait de quitter Forks par rapport à ses parents, surtout par rapport à sa mère, Helen, qui était malade. Je suppose qu'ils ont été trop vite en besogne, qu'ils ne se sont pas connus assez. Des fois, je me dis que je suis une erreur…

« Ne dis pas ça, Bella, **me coupa Victoria.** Je n'ai jamais connu mes vrais parents, qui m'ont abandonnés à ma naissance par manque de moyen. J'ai été trimballée de droite à gauche dans des familles d'accueil pas très gentilles, qui me considéraient comme leur boniche. Certains pères d'accueil en profitaient pour… Tu vois. Et quand j'ai eu 11 ans, j'ai changé de famille, qui a été adorable avec moi, et j'y suis restée jusqu'à ce que je décide de partir avec James. Ma sœur adoptive, Anne, essaye de me ramener à la maison de temps en temps, mais j'aime ma vie un peu vagabonde. Au départ, je me disais que je faisais une grosse erreur, mais au final, quand j'y repense, je suis heureuse.

« Et toi, Jane ? Raconte-nous ta vie. J'aimerai en savoir plus sur vous tous, comme ça, je ne vous oublierai pas.

« Je suis la fille d'une femme au foyer et d'un ouvrier. On n'avait pas beaucoup de revenus, mais mon frère jumeau et moi avions toujours tout ce dont nous avions besoin : vêtements, nourriture… Tout. Quitte à ce que nos parents travaillent deux fois plus pour nous procurer tout. On partait en vacances avec nos grands-parents, parce que nos parents travaillaient six jours sur sept, 45 heures par semaine, vacances comprises. Et un beau jour j'ai atterri ici, avec Alec, pendant un camp d'été, et j'ai rencontré Riley. Je suis venue chaque été ici après notre rencontre, et quand j'ai eu 21 ans, je suis restée.

« Qu'est devenu Alec ?

**Jane pâlit, et se mit subitement à pleurer. Nous devinâmes qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère, mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler. Puis elle cessa de pleurer, et nous regarda, tête haute. **

« Il… Il est mort il y a deux ans. Overdose de cocaïne.

« Oh Jane, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Bella. Il avait réussi sa vie, il travaillait à Mobile comme serveur dans un restaurant. Mais il fréquentait de mauvaises personnes, qui l'influençaient trop. On était liés, très proches, et quand il a commencé à fréquenter ces jeunes, il a changé et a quasiment coupé les ponts avec moi.

« Je suis désolée.

« Ne le soit pas. D'un côté, je me dis que c'est mieux qu'il soit parti avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… C'est horrible ce que je dis, mais…

« Je comprends, t'en fais pas.

**Nous nous décidâmes enfin à aller nous coucher, et éteignîmes le feu de camp avec de l'eau, avant de s'en aller chez Victoria et James, qui ne vivaient pas loin de Miami Beach. Emmett était dans la chambre d'ami, James dans son lit, et Riley était dans le canapé-lit. Nous rejoignîmes nos hommes après nous être lavées. Quand je m'allongeai à côté d'Emmett, ses bras forts m'enserrèrent contre lui. **

« Il est quelle heure ?

« Un peu plus de sept heures. Rendors-toi, bébé.

**Je m'endormis alors contre Emmett, lovée contre son torse bouillant et protégée par ses bras forts. Lorsque j'émergeais enfin, Emmett n'était plus à côté de moi, et le soleil semblait taper sur mon dos nu. Les souvenirs de la nuit et de la soirée passée me revirent en tête, et je souris. **

**Sortant du lit, je partis dans la salle de bains. J'entendis Emmett, Victoria et James papoter dans le salon, pendant que je me débarbouillais. Arrivant dans la pièce principale, je saluais mes amis et embrassais mon homme. **

**Après un bon café, nous allâmes à la plage surfer toute l'après-midi, et Emmett et moi nous débrouillâmes comme des chefs selon James et Riley. Les filles étaient restées bronzer sur la plage, profitant du soleil brûlant de Miami. Nous fîmes une partie de football une fois secs, les filles contre les garçons. Des amis de James nous rejoignirent pour jouer, et nous fîmes la connaissance de June et Jackson, qui étaient propriétaires d'un restaurant près de la plage, où nous mangeâmes tous ensemble. **

« C'est cool de rencontrer des vagabonds, on n'en voit pas souvent.

« Je pense qu'il faut du courage pour le faire. Moi je n'en serais absolument pas capable, **souffla June.** Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de l'aventure, c'est juste le fait de partir seule, de rencontrer des gens peut-être malintentionnés. Et puis, j'ai trouvé mon équilibre ici, de toute façon, **fit-elle en se collant à Jackson, qui lui embrassa le haut de sa tête.**

**Après une soirée tranquille à parler avec tous nos amis, nous rentrâmes sur les coups de vingt-deux heures chez James, tandis que Riley & Jane rentraient chez eux, main dans la main. Emmett & James partirent se coucher peu de temps après notre retour chez James, épuisé, et Vic et moi restâmes parler un peu. Nous nous installâmes sur la terrasse en bois derrière la maison, une bière et des cigarettes avec nous. **

« C'est magnifique ici. Cette maison…

« C'était la maison de l'ancien patron.

« Était ?

« Il est décédé d'un infarctus il y a cinq mois.

« Je vois.

« Dis, tu as laissé du monde derrière toi ? Quand tu as décidé de faire ce road-trip ?

« Ma meilleure amie et son fiancé.

« Est-ce qu'ils te manquent ?

« Un peu. Mais ils savent que je suis sur la route. Je leur ai envoyé une lettre pour leur dire que tout allait bien.

« Et tu comptes t'arrêter où quand vous partirez d'ici ?

« J'ai prévu de m'arrêter à Jacksonville. Ma mère y est…

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup de ta mère.

« Elle… Elle n'a rien d'une mère. Elle a tout de l'affreuse marâtre de Cendrillon. Enfin bon…

« Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

« Elle ne mérite pas qu'on parle d'elle.

« Tu es sèche sur ce sujet.

« C'est juste que j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit plus présente et moins… Moins elle. Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ? S'il te plaît…

« Bien sûr.

**C'est ainsi que Victoria et moi parlâmes de plein de choses comme nos vies, nos futurs, et nos passions, avant d'aller nous coucher auprès de nos amoureux. Le ****lendemain****, Emmett et moi devions repartir vers les Hamptons, ça me faisait mal de quitter Vic et James, mais nous nous devions de partir tant que nous ne nous attachions pas. Ce serait moins difficile de partir. Me collant contre Emmett, le sommeil m'emporta, et je dormis comme un bébé. **

~O~O~OTWTMD~O~O~

« Merci pour tout, James. Vraiment. Miami va me manquer, **susurrais-je à l'oreille de notre ami. **

« Et on ne va pas te manquer, poupée ? Ce n'est pas très gentil pour des gens qui vous ont accueilli bras ouverts, **fit James pour me taquiner.**

« Évidemment que si, **clama Emmett.** Je crois que « merci » n'est pas suffisant pour vous montrer notre gratitude.

« Vous reviendrez ? Demanda Vic, les larmes aux yeux.

« La question ne se pose même pas. On a votre adresse, et dès qu'on s'est trouvé un endroit à nous, on vous envoie une carte et soit on descend sur Miami soit vous montez sur NY.

« On fait comme ça, _mon ami_, **approuva le grand blond.**

« Allez, on va y aller. Prenez soin de vous, hein ? Et faites-nous un bébé !

« Pas si vite, Em, **souffla James.**

« On ne sait jamais, **rit mon petit-ami.**

**Nous nous enlaçâmes tous tour à tour, et nous quittâmes Vic, James, Riley & Jane ainsi que Miami. Le départ fut très silencieux, car dans nos têtes, nous étions encore à Miami, avec notre bande de copains. Ce fut une fois loin de Miami et de retour sur la route que nous parlâmes. **

« Prochaine destination, copilote ? **Me demanda Emmett.**

« Jacksonville. J'aimerai aller visiter ma mère…

« Mais ?

« Hein ?

« Tu aimerais aller voir ta mère, mais ?

« Mais j'ai peur de ce qui risque de s'y passer.

« Comment ça ?

« Ma mère est quelqu'un de très… froid et très borné.

« Explique.

« Elle aime décider pour les autres. Elle me voyait avocate, ou juriste… J'ai toujours fait ce qu'elle avait décidé pour moi, jusqu'à ce que je dise stop à l'âge de quatorze ans. J'entrais dans ma période rebelle, je faisais plein de bêtises, je brisais les règles. Une vraie garce. Ma mère était quelqu'un de sévère, avec des œillères pour ne pas voir ses plans tailler dans tous les sens. Mais quand j'ai eu quatorze ans, ses œillères ont cédé, et elle est devenue glaciale et hautaine avec moi.

A ce moment là, elle n'avait pas encore remplacé mon père par un autre 'papa', et elle supportait très mal le fait que je lui tienne tête. Un peu avant mes seize ans, j'ai décidé de retourner vivre chez mon père à Seattle, parce que ma mère et moi ne nous supportions plus. Je pensais que la distance arrangerait les choses… Mais je me trompais. Elle devenait méchante à chaque appel, m'insultait. On ne s'est pas vu depuis neuf ans et on ne s'est pas parlé depuis mes dix-huit ans.

« Je serais là.

« Je sais.

« Mais ?

« Ça ne l'empêchera pas d'être elle-même.

« Je serais là comme tu as été là pour moi.

« Jacksonville alors ?

« Va pour Jacksonville. Mais si ça ne se passe pas bien…

« On s'en ira. Et tu n'iras plus jamais la voir.

« Merci, Em.

« De rien, Bells.

**Après le départ difficile de Miami, notre mélancolie céda la place à toutes sortes de bêtises et de blagues aussi pourries les unes que les autres, nous laissant totalement aller sous le soleil de la Floride. Jacksonville était à cinq bonnes heures de Miami, et en comptant les pauses pipi, nous y serions vers cinq heures de l'après-midi. **

**Nous nous mîmes ensuite à chanter sur chaque chanson que la radio passait, quitte à faire de certaines paroles un yaourt complet. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver pendant mes années lycées, à Forks. **

**Inconsciemment, j'appréhendais la rencontre avec ma mère, tellement que la peur s'était logée dans mon estomac. Après cinq heures de route, nous arrivâmes à Jacksonville, et je m'arrêtais peu avant l'entrée de la ville. **

« J'peux pas.

« Si tu le peux.

« Non.

« Si.

**Je sors de la voiture, et m'accroupis sur le sol poussiéreux, mes bras enserrant mes jambes et ma tête posée sur mes genoux. **

« Bella…

« Je crois que je vais vomir.

«Respire... C'est la seule parente qu'il te reste, et on n'a qu'une seule mère, Bells. Une seule. Vous devez vous expliquer, vous écouter. Même si ça n'a pas été facile ces dernières années, tu te dois de le faire. Ou du moins d'essayer. Même si elle te fiche à la porte. Tout va bien se passer, bébé. Je serais là.

**Emmett plaça ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, pose son front contre le mien avant de déposer un baiser mes lèvres. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps. Son rire enfantin me manquait, ses bisous esquimaux aussi. Tout chez maman me manquait. Si seulement elle avait accepté que je grandisse. Elle n'avait vu en moi qu'une fillette pourrie gâtée. J'avais atrocement la trouille, après tout ce qui c'était passé. **

« C'est l'occasion de vous retrouver, vous allez avoir des tas de choses à vous dire.

« Elle doit me détester. Je lui ai dit tellement de choses. Tellement de choses méchantes que j'en ai honte : qu'elle s'en fichait de sa fille, qu'elle se fichait de tout le monde, même de mon père, que c'était toujours l'argent qui l'intéressait.

« Viens là bébé, **fit Emmett en me relevant et me serrant contre lui.** Tu peux arranger les choses. Ta mère a certes fait des erreurs, mais laisse-lui la chance de s'expliquer, de s'excuser...

« Très bien. Pfff, je ne peux vraiment rien te refuser.

**Je remontais dans la voiture, et nous rentrâmes dans Jacksonville. M'arrêtant à une cabine téléphonique, je composais le numéro de l'annuaire téléphonique et demandais l'adresse de ma mère, avant de questionner un vieil homme où était San Amaro Road. **

**Arrivée devant la maison de ma mère, je regardais la ****bâtisse****. Grande, de plein pied, avec un jardin à l'avant avec une barrière en bois et un porche. Emmett prit ma main, et je sortis de la voiture. **

**Traversant le trottoir, je partis devant l'entrée, main dans la main avec Emmett, et frappais à la porte. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années nous ouvrit. **

« Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

« Bon… Bonjour, je… Je cherche… Renée.

« Chérie ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi qui aimerais te parler.

**Renée arriva, et resta figée en me voyant au bras d'un homme. Elle me regarda de haut en bas, avant de déglutir. Mes mains étaient moites, et j'avais toujours cette boule de peur qui me tenaillait les tripes. **

« Maman, je…

« Bella.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de parler.

« Tu crois ?

« Ouais. Peut-on rentrer ?

« Vas-y.

**Emmett et moi ****entrâmes****et**** découvrîmes une maison digne de personnes haut ****placées****, riches comme Crésus. Nous asseyant dans le canapé d'angle en cuir, Renée s'assit sur un des sièges en face de nous. Cet environnement n'avait jamais plu à ma mère, alors pourquoi maintenant ?**

« Jolie maison pour une femme qui n'aime pas le cuir et les meubles en acajou.

« Ne commences pas, Bella.

« C'est à toi de ne pas commencer ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui caches ? Est-ce qu'il savait que j'existais ? Est-ce qu'il connaît ton entière personnalité ? Est-ce qu'il sait combien tu as été odieuse en nous séparant de Papa ?

« Bella, **me souffla Emmett en prenant ma main. **

« Emmett, c'est bon. Je suis sous contrôle.

« Emmett, hein ? Un coup d'un soir, peut-être ?

« Maman, arrête ça de suite.

« Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

« Militaire, madame.

« Hm. Super votre future vie ensemble.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! **M'énervais-je.** Est-ce que j'ai une seule fois critiqué ton nouveau mari depuis que je suis arrivée ? NON ! Parce que je suis contente que tu aie refait ta vie après papa ! Alors un conseil : fais la même chose pour moi ! Soit heureuse que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur ! Soit heureuse que je sois heureuse, ne serais-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie ! Ça te coûte quoi, merde ? J'ai gaspillé du temps pour rien ! J'aurais jamais du venir te voir parce que je SAVAIS que tu serais aussi bornée et frigide qu'avant ! Je crois que nous n'avons rien à faire ici, Em. On s'en va.

**Je me levais, et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, mais ma mère m'en empêcha, me saisissant par le bras. **

« Bella. Je suis désolée.

« Gardes-les, tes excuses, m'man.

« Je suis vraiment désolée du mal que je t'ai fait, du fait que je t'ai enlevée de Charlie, du fait que je te voulais comme moi.

« Tu ne voulais pas que je sois comme toi, tu voulais absolument que je fasse ce que TU avais décidé ! Le fait que je te tienne tête t'a rendue folle de rage !

« Veux-tu que nous recommencions à zéro ? Qu'on fasse table rase du passé, et qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases ?

« J'en sais rien, maman ! Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas recommencer à vouloir gérer toute ma vie comme tu le faisais ? Je n'ai pas confiance en toi pour le moment ! Ce qui est normal ! Nous avons prévu d'aller à New-York, avec Emmett. Je te ferais savoir ma réponse en temps voulu.

« Tu ne… Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ici ?

« Non. On doit vraiment y aller. Emmett ?

« Je vais démarrer la voiture, **fit mon petit-ami.** Au revoir madame Swan.

« C'est madame Dwyer, en fait.

« Bien. Au revoir, madame Dwyer.

**Emmett sortit de la maison, me laissant en face à face avec ma mère. Je n'aurais pas dû être si sèche avec elle, mais j'espérais qu'elle sache tirer le bon de ses erreurs pour pouvoir lui refaire un jour confiance. Pour le moment, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, ayant souffert de sa froideur et de sa méchanceté gratuite. **

« Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ?

« Un de ces jours, peut-être. C'est encore trop dur, pour le moment.

« Prends soin de toi.

« Ouais. Toi aussi. Et soit gentille avec ton nouveau mari. Il a l'air cool.

« Il s'appelle Phil.

« Alors soit gentille avec Phil.

« D'accord. Quel est votre prochain arrêt ?

« On va sûrement rester à Jacksonville pour la nuit, avant de repartir pour Charlotte, en Virginie.

« Restez ici, ça vous évitera de payer l'hôtel.

« Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse. Mais merci.

« D'accord.

« Salut.

« Salut.

**Elle ne me serra pas dans ses bras, je ne lui fis pas la bise, et c'est comme ça que je quittais ma mère, montant dans la Comet. Maman me faisait au revoir du porche, et nous démarrâmes. Je ne dis rien pendant le trajet qui nous menait je ne sais où, et Emmett s'arrêta dans une rue déserte, voyant que je ne disais rien, et ça l'effrayait. **

« Bella…

« Tu crois que j'aurais dû ? Ou pas ? Est-ce que c'est… Fais chier !

**Emmett descendit de la voiture, fit le tour, et me sortit afin de m'étreindre contre lui, alors que mes larmes coulaient sur son t-shirt blanc. Nous restâmes un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le temps d'apaiser mes soubresauts et mes sanglots. Quand toute la peur et l'angoisse fut disparue, j'embrassais tendrement Emmett et nous repartîmes. **

« On pourrait s'arrêter à Savannah ? J'aimerai quitter cette ville.

« Bien sûr. Allons-y, et promets-moi d'être plus marrante. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

« Promis.

**Nous roulâmes jusque Savannah, avant de s'arrêter dans un hôtel près de l'aéroport. Nous prîmes le temps de visiter un peu la ville et d'aller manger avant d'aller nous coucher, les évènements de la journée m'ayant éreintée. **

**Le réveil le lendemain fut dur, et Emmett et moi nous levâmes qu'à midi, prenant notre temps avant de repartir. Nous avions décidé d'aller jusque Richmond, et cela représentait plus de sept heures de route. Avant de repartir, nous mangeâmes comme des rois dans un petit restaurant, puis nous quittâmes Savannah pour de bon. **

« Est-ce qu'Alice et Jasper te manquent ?

« Un peu. Et toi, ta famille ?

« Ouais.

« Où vivent ton frère et ta sœur ?

« Mon frère est à Allentown, et ma sœur à Lebanon.

« D'accord. Tu ne m'en as pas dit beaucoup sur eux…

« Ma sœur est assistante maternelle, elle a 31 ans. Elle a une petite fille qui s'appelle Jade, et elle est mariée à un avocat. Mon frère, quant à lui, est mécanicien, il a 25 ans.

« D'accord. Je croyais que tu étais le petit dernier.

« Non, du tout. Garrett et moi étions tout le temps fourrés ensemble. Toutes les conneries que je faisais, il les faisait par la suite.

**Nous partîmes pour Richmond, dans le Maryland. Nous profitâmes même d'un concert en plein air, et restâmes la journée entière dans la ville, avant de repartir. Nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus de New-York, et nous devenions limites euphoriques de savoir que notre but approchait. **

**Je voulais faire une surprise à Emmett, alors quand il partit sous la douche après notre arrivée à Philadelphie, je cherchais dans l'annuaire le numéro de son frère et sa sœur, je les invitais à venir le lendemain au restaurant que j'avais choisi. Cela faisait, à ce qu'Emmett m'avait dit, plus de cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas vu ses semblables. **

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté. Bonne soirée.

**Je raccrochais juste au moment où l'eau s'arrêta de couler dans la salle de bains et vit Emmett sortir de la pièce, une serviette autour des hanches. **

« A qui parlais-tu ?

« C'est rien, quelqu'un qui s'est trompé.

« Okay, **fit Emmett en embrassant la base de mon cou.**

**Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement, et Emmett me souleva pour me déposer sur le lit, où il me fit tendrement l'amour, avant de nous endormir comme des bébés. Demain serait une journée éprouvante pour Emmett, synonyme de retrouvailles. **

**Le lendemain matin, Emmett se réveilla avant moi et me paya un petit-déjeuner au lit, avec une rose dans un vase. Il m'embrassa, alors que nous déjeunâmes dans le lit, le soleil filtrant dans la pièce. **

« Je te paye le restaurant ce soir, **annonçais-je.**

« Bells…

« Shh… Laisses-moi te faire ce plaisir. J'ai repéré un restau sympa pas loin.

« Je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis, huh ?

« Pas le moins du monde.

« Chipie.

**Nous nous chamaillâmes après le petit-déjeuner et nous entamâmes une balade dans la grande ville qu'était Philadelphie. Je fis ma guide, car Philadelphie avait été une de mes passions, quand j'étais à l'école et les cours d'Histoire n'étaient pas suffisants à mon goût, il avait fallu que je prenne des cours avancés en plus. **

« Tu savais que Philadelphie avait été un territoire algonquin avant d'être la capitale des États-Unis ?

« Ah non, je savais pas.

« En fait, avant la Colonisation des États-Unis, il y avait différentes tribus indiennes ici… A Philadelphie, c'était les Algonquins, en dakota du Nord c'était les Sioux… Bref… Philadelphie, dans les années 1700, a accueilli les « Lumières », d'où le surnom du « siècle des Lumières ». Benjamin Franklin en faisait partie. Dans les années 1770, la révolution américaine arrive et Philadelphie est l'une des villes où il y a eu les premiers soulèvements, parce qu'avant d'être 50 états, c'était surtout treize colonies qui voulaient toutes leur indépendance. Cette révolution a abouti à la guerre d'indépendance, et Philadelphie s'est vue devenir capitale de notre pays, sous la direction de Thomas Jefferson. Avant Philadelphie, c'était Washington DC qui était la capitale mais à cause de travaux, ils ont déplacé le congrès national à Philadelphie.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ?

« Je suis fan d'histoire. Vraiment. J'étais la première de ma classe, et comme je trouvais que les autres étaient trop lents pour comprendre, j'ai demandé à intégrer une classe avancée, en plus de ma classe initiale. C'est comme ça que je sais tout ça.

« Intello, ma p'tite Bella, dis.

« Te moquerais-tu ?

« Non, je suis surpris que tu saches autant de choses.

**Nous nous embrassâmes et remontâmes la Benjamin Franklin Parkway, qui était l'artère centrale de la ville. Après des petits achats dans certains magasins, nous nous posâmes à une terrasse dans le quartier chinois, où nous mangeâmes. Nous allâmes ensuite au Morris Arboretum, un petit coin splendide où l'on aurait dit que c'était en dehors de la ville. **

**Nous nous baladâmes encore et encore, avant de retourner nous changer et nous doucher à l'hôtel et aller au restaurant, où Garrett & Johanna nous attendaient. J'avais réservé le restaurant tout entier pour nous, comme ça nous serions tranquilles. **

« On va là, alors ?

« Ouep, j'ai réservé.

« D'accord. Je ne suis pas habillé chic.

« Moi non plus, bébé. On est rien que nous deux, on s'en fiche.

**Arrivés devant le restaurant, nous entrâmes, avant de nous asseoir. Emmett remarqua que c'était entièrement vide, et suspectait quelque chose, même s'il ne le disait pas. **

« Fermes les yeux. J'ai une surprise pour toi… Plus simple encore, je vais te bander les yeux.

« Bella…

« C'est rien, t'en fais pas.

**Je passais derrière lui et lui bandait les yeux, avant de vérifier s'il voyait quelque chose ou non. Une fois vérifié, je fis venir Garrett & Johanna face à lui, et me remis derrière. C'était son anniversaire, comme Garrett me l'avait dit, et j'avais fait exprès de ne pas le lui souhaiter avant de lui montrer mon cadeau. **

« Tu es prêt, bébé ?

« Totalement prêt.

« Joyeux Anniversaire mon amour.

**J'enlevais doucement le foulard, et il vit ses semblables face à lui. Immobile, je vis qu'il respirait encore grâce aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il était ému, soufflé. **

« Garrett ? Jo ?

« Salut frérot !

« C'est toi Bella, qui…

« Oui, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de venir.

**Il se leva et alla dans les bras de sa sœur et son frère, avant de revenir m'embrasser tendrement, et de me remercier un millier de fois. **

« Comment tu…

« L'annuaire, ce n'est pas fait pour les chiens. Tu es heureux ?

« Plus que ça.

« Asseyez-vous, et prenez votre temps, j'ai réservé le restau pour nous quatre.

**La soirée passa à une vitesse folle, et Emmett ne cessa de parler tout le temps, rattrapant le retard avec son frère et sa sœur. Il avait les yeux brillants, signe qu'il était heureux de les revoir. Nous décidâmes d'aller en boîte de nuit fêter leurs retrouvailles, mais avant nous allâmes nous changer, afin d'être plus à l'aise. ****On pouvait entendre la musique depuis le trottoir, et bizarrement, il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde. L'entrée étant gratuite pour les filles jusqu'à une heure du matin, nous entrâmes et la musique était si forte qu'on ne s'entendait plus. Je tentais de me frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar pour commander un Cosmo, et Emmett me rejoignit. **

« Je ne saurais jamais te rendre la pareille après ça.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, Em. Je voulais te faire plaisir, et je suis contente d'avoir réussi.

« Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi.

**La nuit fut courte pour nous tous, vu que nous sortîmes de la boîte à cinq heures du matin. Nous quittâmes Garrett & Johanna, dont j'avais apprécié la présence. **

« Prenez soin de vous, **nous souhaita Garrett.**

« C'est promis. Rentrez bien, aussi.

« Venez nous voir, quand vous voudrez. Il faudrait que tu voies Jade, elle a tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

**Johanna nous serra dans ses bras, tout comme Garrett, et nous rentrâmes à pied, main dans la main, après avoir quitté la famille d'Emmett. Arrivés dans la chambre, j m'étalais sur le lit, et Emmett me monta dessus, embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau nue. **

« Je vais devoir te remercier à ma manière.

« Ah. Comment ?

« Comme ci, **fit-il en embrassant mon dos,** et comme ça, **continua t-il en embrassant la chute de mes reins.**

**Nous fîmes l'amour jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, et nous dormîmes pratiquement toute la journée. Nous n'étions plus qu'à deux petites heures de New-York, nous pouvions prendre notre temps. Au réveil, Emmett était surexcité d'être si près de notre but. Après une douche et un repas, nous repartîmes sur la route, pour nos deux derniers voyages. **

« Tu ne veux pas appeler Alice ?

« Je le ferais une fois arrivée.

« Alors on est parti ! Yeaaah !

**Nous pliâmes bagage et prîmes la route finale qui nous mènerait à notre point final : New-York. Les Black Eyed Peas résonnaient dans la Comet, le son à fond et le toit ouvert. Au bout d'une heure on commença enfin à voir New-York, et Emmett était carrément intenable, chantant « New-York New-York » de Frank Sinatra à tue-tête.**

« Tu la connais par cœur, ma parole ?

« J'adore cette chanson. Attends, ça va super avec notre route ! Times Square, Central Park… Rah !

**Après Frank Sinatra, Emmett s'attaqua Ray Charles et son « Hit The Road Jack », le reste du temps, remplaçant le prénom de Jack par le mien. C'était la folie, et je finis même par chanter avec lui, et nous arrivâmes rapidement à New-York, la circulation étant fluide. **

« Bells, on y est… On est à NEW-YORK !

« Ouaip. On y est enfin.

« T'as pas l'air enchantée, pourtant.

« J'arrive pas à réaliser, c'est tout. Depuis le temps que je voulais y aller, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à réaliser mon rêve, **fis-je avec une voix pleine de trémolos.**

**Nous nous garâmes dans un parking, et partîmes à la rencontre de la grosse pomme. Tout y passa, entre le Central Park, l'Empire State Building, la statue de la Liberté. Nous fîmes une pause, allant manger, et nous partîmes visiter Times Square, le quartier tout plein de couleurs, aux publicités énormes sur les hauts buildings. **

**Après une fin de journée et une soirée à marcher de long en large dans les rues de New-York, nous décidâmes de rentrer pour trouver un hôtel pas trop cher, et nous planifiâmes de rester quelques jours ici pour trouver une maison ou un appartement dans les Hamptons. Après la longue journée que nous avions passée, je profitais du téléphone de la chambre pour appeler Alice et Jasper. Alice décrocha, et je me souvins combien sa voix me manquait. **

« _Bella ?_

« Alice… Oh Alice…

« _Bella ! Ne pleure pas enfin !_

« Je… Je suis à New-York. Je l'ai fait !

« _Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Est-ce que tout va bien, Bella ?_

« Oui, tout va bien. Est-ce que tu as reçu mes lettres ?

« _Oui, j'étais contente d'en avoir. Qui est cet Emmett ?_

« Mon… petit-ami. Je l'ai rencontré à Sheridan, et on a fait la route ensemble. C'est toi au masculin, je te jure. Il devait aller à Odessa retrouver sa femme et sa fille et ça s'est mal passé. On compte s'installer à East Hampton. On est encore à New-York, le temps qu'on trouve de quoi nous loger.

« _D'accord. A quel hôtel tu es ? Pas un trop minable, j'espère. _

« Un hôtel trois étoiles. Le Holiday Inn sur Times Square.

« _Chouette. Je dois te laisser…_

« Passe le bonsoir à Jasper.

« _Sans soucis. Bonne soirée ma belle. Passe le bonsoir à Emmett._

« Merci, toi aussi.

« _Merci. Salut !_

**Je raccrochais, et Emmett me serra contre lui, embrassant mon cou. Nous ne dîmes rien, mais il savait que cet appel m'avait émue, même si je ne l'avais pas montré. Nous nous endormîmes comme des enfants après cela, et ce fut des coups à la porte qui me réveillèrent. Je partis ouvrir et tombais sur… **

« Alice ? C'est… Oh mon dieu, Alice !

« Salut Bella !

**Émue, je lui sautais dans les bras, et la serrais contre moi un moment. Emmett me rejoignit, et tomba face à ma meilleure amie. **

« Emmett, Alice. Alice, Emmett.

« Contente de pouvoir mettre un nom sur un visage, Emmett.

« De même. Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

« En bien, j'espère ?

« Qu'est ce que tu crois, Ali ? **Fis-je en faisant une moue.** Jazz n'est pas avec toi ?

« Il est parti chercher le petit déjeuner.

« Entre, ne reste pas sur le palier.

**Ma meilleure amie entra dans notre chambre d'hôtel, et Jasper arriva peu de temps après. Nous prîmes le petit déjeuner et passâmes la journée ensemble à sillonner les agences immobilières. Nous trouvâmes une maison dans les Hamptons, à quelques mètres de la mer. Elle disposait d'un grand porche, d'un grand jardin et d'une rampe d'accès à la plage. Nous allâmes la visiter avec la Ferrari d'Alice, et je tombais directement sous le charme de la maison. Emmett semblait tout aussi ravi que moi. Nous allâmes signer le contrat de vente, puis acheter des meubles pour notre maison, Alice en tant que superviseur de la décoration. Notre vie serait désormais parfaite, sans une once de nuages pour notre couple. J'avais appelé maman, pour la prévenir de notre arrivée, et Emmett avait appelé Rosalie, Jo et Garrett pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. **

~ On The Way To My Dream ~

**Le soleil chauffait ma peau déjà brunie par le soleil de l'est des États-Unis quand Emmett rentra du boulot. Il n'était que 16 heures mais nous avons un rendez-vous. **

« Bonjour mes deux amours ! **S'exclame l'homme qui est devenu mon mari il y a deux mois.**

« Bonjour, futur papa ! Ça a été le boulot ?

« Ouais, j'étais pas trop concentré.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce qu'on va chez la gynéco pour savoir le sexe de nos bébés.

« J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser une seule seconde non plus.

« On est partis ?

« On est partis ! **Souris-je à Emmett.**

« J'ai un truc à te demander…

« Vas-y.

« On a peut-être fait le bas, mais pas le haut.

« De quoi tu parles ? **Fis-je en le questionnant du regard.**

« Bah notre road-trip. Ce serait chouette de faire le haut des États-Unis… Boston, Chicago…

« Ah… Bah si tu veux… Après notre rendez-vous… On peut partir à l'aventure.

« T'es d'accord ?

« Seulement si tu conduis.

« Va pour un road-trip, bébé !

**Emmett m'embrassa et me prit dans ses bras. Nous bouclâmes des bagages, appelâmes Alice et Jazz pour garder notre maison, et repartîmes sur la route, en espérant faire de superbes rencontres. **

« Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Emmett.


End file.
